1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive components. In particular, the present invention relates to components for use in automotive transfer case assemblies.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that repairs to automobile transmissions and engines can be intricate and costly. For example, a four wheel drive vehicle drivetrain typically includes a transfer case assembly, which delivers driving power to the two wheels that are undriven in their two wheel drive counterparts. A transfer case contains several rotating or moving parts that tend to wear down or break after some time. Specifically, some vehicle transfer cases include a planetary housing and a sun gear that rotates within the planetary housing. The constant rotation of the sun gear within the planetary housing may cause unwanted frictional wear of transfer case components.
Premature wear of the planetary housing or sun gear is a common problem associated with many transfer case assemblies. Such wearing occurs in older transfer cases, where the sun gear to planetary housing junction is metal against metal, and in newer transfer cases, where washers are often placed between the sun gear and planetary housing.
The washers themselves sometimes cause undue wear because they rotate within the transfer case along with the sun gear. This condition can arise early in the lifespan of an automobile, sometimes after only 40,000 miles have been driven.
Usually, this type of problem requires the replacement of the entire planetary housing and sun gear assemblies. Such repairs are rather costly, but are often necessary because the sun gear and planetary housing may be otherwise non-serviceable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a transfer case assembly that is relatively free from wear caused by the sun gear rotating against the planetary housing. It is also desirable to have a method of repairing a transfer case that has suffered the type of premature wearing described above.